


lucky

by alter_idem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cosmo - Freeform, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) mentioned - Freeform, Keith & Lance are in love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, literally just fluff, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter_idem/pseuds/alter_idem
Summary: i'm lucky i'm in love with my best friend--“One more week,” he said.“One more week,” Keith echoed on the other end of the call. “What have you been up to lately?”Lance thought about the little box waiting in the back of his sock drawer. What a ridiculous place to save something so important, something so life changing. The ridiculousness of the hiding spot took a bit of the edge off of the thought, and Lance’s nerves. He exhaled a long breath.“Oh, y’know, the usual."
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> _[title and italics in summary from "lucky" by jason mraz ft. cobie caillat]_
> 
> this is my first time posting on ao3 so i apologize in advance if there are any formatting errors! also i wrote this back in like 2017 so my style has changed a bit since then but i still hope you enjoy :) <3 
> 
> thanks for clicking on my fic!

**Lance had just finished pouring out Cosmo’s food into a bowl when his phone rang.** It was 7 PM. The ringtone brought a small smile to his face. 

“Speak of the devil,” he answered the phone, already having it tucked between his shoulder and ear. A soft, barely-there chuckle was audible on the other end of the call.

“G’morning,” rasped the voice on the other end. Lance plopped down onto his couch, his eyes closing momentarily. 

“Good evening, more like,” Lance chirped, “it’s 7 PM here. It’s gotta be about 8 AM over there, right?” 

The voice on the other end pushed out a breathy mhm. Cosmo padded over to the couch and jumped up, laying his head on Lance’s lap. The evening sun shone through the plentiful windows, and cast a golden light over the room. 

“How’s it been?” His voice was soft. The breathing on the other end was even softer. 

“It’s been okay…” murmured the voice on the other end, “I miss you,” the voice confessed after a few beats of comfortable silence. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Lance smiled, bittersweet and so soft it was mostly just a tilt of his lips. “Cosmo misses you as well.” 

The other voice chuckled, then the rustling of sheets overtook the peaceful quiet on the opposite end of Lance’s call. “Has he been behaving?” 

Lance spared a quick look down at the black dog resting on his lap, breathing gently while Lance’s free hand ran over his head. “Yeah,” Lance responded, “he’s been real good. Are you still in bed?” Lance quickly switched subjects, his heart feeling achingly full. 

“I am,” the voice replied, sleep still evident in the slight slurring of words. Lance huffed out an amused chuckle, a slight release of breath. 

“Must’ve been a long night. Never thought I’d see the day when the great Kogane would sleep in past 6 AM.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Keith laughed, bright and soft and so impossibly far away. Lance missed him more than he could ever explain. _One more week,_ he reminded himself. 

“How’s Shiro?” He asked, adjusting himself so he could rest sideways on the couch, to the affront of Cosmo. Lance just patted his lap again and the big dog curled up into a huge black doughnut on the top of Lance’s outstretched legs. He heard Keith move around a bit on his bed. 

“He’s been good… I definitely think the trip home worked some wonders on him. He’s finally relaxing a bit.” Lance hummed his approval into the phone. They both lay in companionable silence, a silence practiced and cultivated over many years. Lance licked his lips. 

“One more week,” he said. 

“One more week,” Keith echoed on the other end of the call. “What have you been up to lately?” 

Lance thought about the little box waiting in the back of his sock drawer. What a ridiculous place to save something so important, something so life changing. The ridiculousness of the hiding spot took a bit of the edge off of the thought, and Lance’s nerves. He exhaled a long breath. 

“Oh, y’know, the usual. I’ve been down to see Mama a few times, went to some huge family gatherings, surfed a lot. I’ve been spending a lot of time at the beach,” Lance said, carefully sidestepping even the chance of mentioning the little box deep in the back of his sock drawer. His voice lit up with a smirk as he looked down at the black doughnut on his lap. “I’ve been bringing Cosmo, too. Tryna teach him to swim so he can do something better than you.” 

“Hey!” Keith interjected, playing up the mock offense. Lance laughed, loud and as lovely as the lit up night sky, full of effervescent life. Keith laughed along, and the two of them listened as they laughed and the other caught his breath. The sun was dipping below the horizon outside of the large window in front of Lance. 

“I wish you were here to see the sunset with me,” he said, his voice deeper and quieter than before. Lance heard Keith’s breath catch, then return back to normal. 

“Tell me what it’s like,” Keith whispered. Lance took a deep breath. 

“I guess I should… start with the sky. Y’know how it has this gradient of orange to indigo? And somewhere in between there’s this light violet? It’s like that right now. And there are a couple of clouds in the sky, so they’re lit up… almost bubblegum pink. It’s stunning. But when you look up from the sunset you can already see the night sky. It’s like the sun’s last hurrah, one last show of color and light, until tomorrow. The whole living room’s drenched in this golden orange color. The sun’s starting to disappear…” Lance paused to breathe a bit and watch the sun completely set, “and it’s gone.” 

Lance could hear Keith’s even breaths on the other end. “You still with me?” He teased softly, leaning back on the couch to stare at the ceiling. The room was starting to get darker. 

“I could listen to you talk for an eternity,” Keith responded, surprisingly sweet. Lance felt the tips of his ears heat up. 

“No, you couldn’t,” he threw back, “you’d get sick of me the moment I went into talking about my favorite movies.” 

Keith chuckled, his voice seeping through the phone speaker like molasses, despite the distance. 

“I could never get sick of you,” he said, voice still achingly soft, “sure, I can get _annoyed_ , but I could never get sick of you.” 

Now Lance was sure his whole face was red. It felt like it was on fire, anyway. After all those years, he still would never get used to Keith talking to him in that voice dripping with love. 

“Still with me?” 

Lance could hear the smile in his voice. He groaned, clenching his eyes shut, as Keith laughed. “Shut uuuuuuuup,” Lance moaned, “my heart can’t take much more of this!” That just made Keith laugh harder, and it wasn’t like Lance could help it when he started laughing too. 

The two of them stayed like that, talking aimlessly, only to hear each other’s voices, for almost an hour more. They would’ve spoken for longer if not for the knocking on Keith’s end. He groaned, annoyed. 

“Lance, I gotta go. Shiro probably wants to do some more sightseeing or something,” he sighed. Lance imagined him pushing his hair back, said hair mussed up from a night of tossing and turning. Lance wished he were the one to push back Keith’s hair. He nodded, before remembering Keith couldn’t see him. 

“Okay. Yeah, I should probably get going too,” Lance removed his phone from where it was warm on his ear to check the time, “it’s getting late here. Send me pictures?” 

Keith exhaled through his nose, a little huff of air, and Lance pictured his crooked close-lipped smile. “‘Course I will. Talk to you later,” he said. Lance hummed. 

“Yup. Have fun today.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Keith responded playfully, listening as Lance let out a snort. 

“I love you,” Lance breathed. 

“I love you more. Sleep well,” Keith said softly. Lance smirked. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” 

Keith chuckled quietly, and then the line went silent. Lance put down his phone. He’d have to charge it, he noticed as he looked at his battery. The great big black doughnut of a dog on his lap was snoring faintly, and Lance rubbed his head a bit. 

“Up, up,” he told Cosmo, who woke up to look at Lance, unimpressed. Lance gave him an unimpressed look of his own. Cosmo huffed, but uncoiled himself and hopped off of Lance’s lap and the couch. He stood ready at the back door, and Lance got up to let him out, not bothering to watch as the dog stretched and did his business outside. It was now 9 PM. When Cosmo padded inside, Lance closed the back door and locked it, going over to the front door and checking the lock. Then the both of them ambled down to the main bedroom, where Cosmo immediately jumped onto the left corner of the bed and made himself comfortable. Lance grabbed a pair of boxers and his towel, and moved into the bathroom. He got through his nightly routine, sleep already weighing down on his eyelids, and finally got into bed. He put his phone to charge and took one last look at his lock screen, a photo of Keith smiling radiantly while playing an arcade game which Lance sneakily took during one of their first dates, before closing his eyes. 

That night, he dreamed of bubblegum pink clouds and violet eyes.

— - —

**One week passed without much struggle.** Before long Lance was standing at the airport with a sign for Shiro and Keith. He craned his neck to try and see into the new arrivals gate, bouncing on the heels of his feet. Finally, he caught sight of a cropped red jacket and black leather, and he raised his homemade sign even higher above his head.

Keith beamed when he spotted Lance and his blue sign that read _Welcome back!_ in his angular font. He sped up, dodging all the other new arrivals, hurrying towards Lance. Lance’s grin could’ve powered the whole of Cuba, with how bright it was. 

“Keith!” He called out, dropping his sign onto the floor as he opened his arms wide to receive him. They hugged tightly, Lance holding onto Keith as if he might disappear and Keith gripping onto Lance as a drowning person grips onto safety. Their collision caused them to spin around in a circle, and Shiro watched them from a safe distance with a smile playing on his face. 

“I missed you so much,” Keith said into Lance’s shoulder, and he turned his head slightly to give Lance a soft kiss on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He took a deep breath, surrounding himself with the smell of salt water, coconut soap, and Lance. 

“I missed you more,” Lance murmured to Keith, breathing hard and holding Keith tightly. They stayed intertwined like that for a good minute more, until Shiro cleared his throat amusedly. Lance let go of Keith, begrudgingly, but went over and gave Shiro a short hug of his own, filled with a different type of love. He clapped his hand on Shiro’s good shoulder amiably. 

“How was Japan?” Lance asked, his eyes sparkling as he studied Shiro. The man seemed to be slightly more relaxed, the damage stress had caused to his face being less noticeable. He smiled at Lance, flashing his white teeth. 

“It was great! I hadn’t realized how much I truly missed home,” Shiro responded. Lance hummed his approval, then bent down to relieve Shiro of some of the baggage. Keith joined them, flinging a dark red backpack over his shoulder, and the three of them left the airport, years of friendship apparent in the way they moved as one entity with three wildly different heads. 

When Keith spotted Lance’s old blue minivan, he let out a soft chuckle. “I see Blue hasn’t forsaken you yet,” he teased. Lance let out a loud, dramatic gasp as he spun around to face Keith, walking backwards towards the car. 

“I will let you know,” Lance began, eyebrows raised and nose tilted to the sky in mock haughtiness, “that Blue is a perfectly fine specimen, and I will not let you trash-talk my wonderful lady,” Lance’s back bumped into the aforementioned car, and he turned to stroke it gingerly. Keith snickered to himself while Shiro let out a warmly exasperated sigh. Lance laid his cheek on the side of the car, “you’re beautiful, Blue, don’t listen to that mean mullet-man, he’s just jealous of you!” 

Keith let out a loud laugh as he approached Lance and Blue. He leaned on the well-loved car, facing Lance, and smirked. 

“Sure, I’m jealous of an old hunk of metal. Sounds fake, but okay,” 

Lance gasped again, just as dramatic as before, as he took Keith’s face into his hands in exaggerated disbelief. He turned his head to face Shiro, eyes wide open. 

“Shiro! Shiro!” Lance cried, keeping Keith’s face between his hands even as the other struggled to escape his grasp. “Keith made a meme reference!” 

Shiro huffed a chuckle, shaking his head slightly at the couple’s antics, as he opened the back door of the minivan and started loading up the baggage. While he was busy with the car, Lance stole a quick, chaste kiss from Keith, whose face immediately warmed up. He pushed Lance away, with little force, and shoved a hand in Lance’s extremely pleased face. “Shut up,” he mumbled, not able to keep the tentative smile on his lips from growing. 

“Shiiiiroooooo,” Lance called, wrapping his long arms around Keith’s front as he tried to help the other man. Shiro lifted his head up and grunted in response, one perfectly groomed eyebrow raised at the sight of the two of them. When Keith grabbed Lance’s forearms and wrapped himself up tighter in them, Lance cried out, “Shiro, my boyfriend’s the cutest! In the whole world!” 

Shiro smiled at them both, as their happiness was infectious. Keith was blushing like no one’s business, his face open and vulnerable. Lance had his head craned to see his face, and he was smiling at Keith like he was the best thing to ever happen to him. 

“As much as I love your love for each other,” Shiro said, “at this moment I love the idea of a nice shower and some actual sleep a bit more.” Lance hummed, pecked Keith on the cheek, and unwrapped himself from his boyfriend to fling open the driver’s seat. Shiro settled himself in the back seat, next to his luggage, and waited and watched as Keith slid into the passenger’s seat. Lance looked around the car quickly.

“Everyone buckled in and ready? Ok, here we go!” He pulled out of the parking lot quickly, with practised ease, and soon the blue minivan was making its way out of the city into the countryside. Shiro stared out his window, enjoying the breeze on his face and the smell of the ocean. In the front, Keith fiddled with the radio, until he stopped at a pop station he knew Lance liked. Without taking his eyes away from the road, Lance took Keith’s hand in his and squeezed it slightly. Keith knew that was his way to say thank you. 

The ride to the little house on the side of the beach went by relatively quickly, and soon enough the three of them were entering the house. Keith heard an excited bark, the sound of paws scurrying on wood, and barely had any time to react before Cosmo came barreling into him. Keith landed with a heavy huff as he grinned at Cosmo’s greeting.

“Hey boy! Hi Cosmo! Hi!” He cooed as Cosmo licked his face all over. He laughed, scrunching up his nose. “Good boy, Cosmo, I missed you so much! I missed you so much boy!” 

Lance watched from where he stood in the middle of the living room, the hand resting limply against his lips, barely covering his grin. Shiro shuffled over to the couch from where he had been putting down his luggage in the meager guest bedroom, and whistled. Cosmo’s head stood at attention, and he bounded over to Shiro once he saw him. Cosmo’s tail thumped against the couch as he licked Shiro and lay on his lap, enjoying Shiro’s hand petting him. 

Keith picked himself up from the ground and playfully narrowed his eyes at Shiro, who looked smug with Cosmo laying happily on his lap. _Thief,_ he mouthed, and Shiro grinned. 

“So,” Lance interjected, motioning towards Keith’s leftover luggage, “should we get you settled in?” 

“Yeah!” Keith smiled at Lance, picking up a suitcase and his backpack, and he followed Lance down a narrow hallway that led to a door. There were two other doors that branched off the hallway walls, and Lance tapped one of them with a knuckle. 

“That’s Shiro’s room, for now,” he motioned across the hallway to the other door, “and that’s the bathroom.” Keith nodded, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, and Lance pushed open the door that was at the direct end of the hallway. It led into a medium-sized room, with a queen-sized bed at its center, one side of it looking pristine and the other looking slightly rumpled. Keith guessed the rumpled side was the one Lance slept on. He dropped his bag and lay his suitcase down, turning to face Lance, who was watching him from the doorway. Smiling, he pulled Lance closer to him. 

“Hi,” he murmured, feeling entranced by Lance’s ocean eyes. Their foreheads touched. Lance twined their fingers together and held their hands at their sides.

“Hey,” Lance whispered. He was so close Keith could feel every exhale from his nostrils tickle his upper lip. Speaking of lips, Lance’s eyes were tilted down to look at his. Keith nuzzled their noses together, untangling their fingers so he could tangle his hands in the hair at the nape of Lance’s neck. 

They stood like that, Lance’s hands resting comfortably at Keith’s waist, and Keith’s hands in his hair, for a long time. They just breathed, and touched foreheads and nuzzled their noses together occasionally, and it was almost unbearingly intimate for Keith. He wondered if Lance could feel his heart yearning to break free of his chest. 

When they finally kissed, Keith could feel nothing but an aching sense of _home_. They were slow, unhurried, and eventually they stopped to just stand together and breathe as one. Lance’s eyelashes brushed against his cheeks as his eyes stooped close. 

“I love you,” Lance’s whisper was barely a sound- more just movements of the lips, but he was so close that Keith could feel every syllable formed. Keith let out a shaky breath at that, overwhelmed by the flood of emotions those three words brought him. He would never get used to it, Lance saying those words to him and meaning them so sincerely. He would never get used to being loved so completely, so freely and intensely. Lance moved his head to pepper Keith’s face with soft kisses, barely there, and Keith tightened his grip on Lance’s hair. Keith lay a soft, gentle kiss on the corner of Lance’s lips, before responding. 

“I love you more.” 

Keith felt Lance’s amused huff, vulnerable and lovely, on his upper lip. 

“No, you don’t. You really don’t.”

— - —

**A week came and passed.** Soon enough it was time for Shiro to head back to the States, so Keith and Lance saw him off at the airport, wishing him luck. He promised to let them know when he landed, and to give Hunk a hug from Lance. Then the two of them headed back to their little house, on the edge of the beach, and spent the rest of the day there. Lance pointedly tried to not think about the little black box he’d snuck into the tote bag they had brought. They played with Cosmo, Lance bragging about how well Cosmo could swim and convincing the black dog to show Keith. After a few rounds of decent doggy paddling in the water, he returned to shore and shook himself off vigorously, drenching Lance and Keith.

“Cosmo!” Lance whined to the dog, who stood at Keith’s side, not looking guilty at all. Keith had his head thrown back in a guffaw, his chest shaking with laughter every time he stopped long enough to look back at Lance. Lance’s annoyance eventually wore off in favor of laughing with Keith.

They laughed together for a while before Lance’s eyes glinted mischievously. He pulled Keith towards the ocean water. 

“Oh no no, no you don’t!” Keith said between laughs as he tried to pull away from Lance. But Lance pulled him into the water anyway (partially because Keith really hadn’t been resisting Lance’s pull that much, but Lance didn’t need to know that) and the two of them waded in, splashing each other with bigger and bigger waves. Keith, after spitting out a mouthful of water, barreled into Lance and pushed him underwater, both of them coming back up after a few seconds of playful wrestling. 

At that moment, with water dripping from his hair and his eyebrows mussed up and his face glowing with joy, Keith’s breath was stolen by the sheer beauty of Lance. His face must’ve sobered considerably, because Lance stopped laughing and simply wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, hands hanging loosely and fingertips grazing the top of his back. Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist, dragging him closer through the water, and pushed Lance’s hair back from his forehead with his other hand. His hand drifted down until it was gingerly holding Lance’s cheek, Keith’s thumb just at the corner of his lips. Keith’s heart could’ve burst with love.

At that moment, with Keith’s deep violet eyes on his and Keith’s hand holding Lance’s cheek as if it were the most precious thing in the world, Lance was sure he could’ve died and he would’ve been fine with it. The water around them was warmed by the setting of the sun, and waves lapped at Lance’s back, but all that Lance could feel was Keith around him, his leg hooked around one of Lance’s, his thumb pressing ever-so-slightly at the corner of his lips, their chests grazing against each other every time Keith breathed. _Askhimaskhimaskhimaskhim,_ his brain chanted. He steeled himself and began to open his mouth, but Keith beat him to it. 

“We should get married.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he felt Keith hold his breath, thumb stilling at the edge of Lance’s upper lip. Lance had to remind himself to respond and not stay silent for too long, because Keith’s face was already closing up and it hurt Lance to watch. 

“Is that your proposal?” Lance asked quietly, his voice almost lost in the waves. Keith swallowed. 

“I mean… is that a no?” Lance could see how nervous Keith was, even though he was trying his hardest to hide it. Lance huffed out an incredulous chuckle, before leaning into Keith and kissing him thoroughly. 

When they broke apart, Keith kept his eyes closed, a soft smile playing on his lips. Lance lifted his hands to cradle Keith’s face. “Yes,” he said, “even though you beat me to it and trashed my grand plan.”

At this, Keith’s eyes flew open. His face was becoming more and more red. “Your- your grand plan?” 

Lance smiled warmly. “Yeah, I was going to woo you in the water and then we’d have a picnic on the beach under the moon and the stars and I would get down on one knee,” Lance’s smile turned into a mischievous smirk, “and then you’d go, ‘oh Lance! How romantic!’” Lance rested the back of his hand against his forehead dramatically, his high pitched impression of Keith’s voice making Keith laugh all over again. Lance continued, “And then I would be all like, ‘you’re the love of my life, mi tesoro, mi estrella, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you,’” Lance’s voice softened at that point, his eyes searching Keith’s. He caressed Keith’s face. “And I would ask you to marry me, and hopefully you’d say yes so I could put that _sick_ ring I got you on your finger and you could put one on mine and-” 

Keith interrupted Lance’s rambling with a tender kiss. Keith’s face was wet, or maybe it was Lance’s, or maybe it was just the water spraying on them, or maybe it was all three combined. They didn’t care. Keith intertwined their fingers and rested his forehead on Lance’s once the kiss ended. 

“Yes,” he whispered, and Lance’s eyes glinted in the soft light of the early evening. “Yes, a million times yes. Is it the same for you?” 

Lance laughed softly, wetly, and sniffled. “Of course, you punk. Yes, yes, _yes_.” 

Keith grinned, and slammed into Lance for a tight hug. The impact caused Lance to fall into the water, but he just held Keith closer to him and they shared a peck of the lips with the water of the Atlantic between them. It was just them and the water, and the evening sky, and when they left for the shore, just them and Cosmo and some towels and the stars above them. As they huddled together for warmth, sharing a blanket after each dried off, Lance dug around in the small tote bag he brought with him and took out a tiny black box. Shoulder to shoulder, Lance held the box out in front of them for a bit before turning to face Keith. 

Both of them sitting with their legs crossed and sandy, Lance leaned over to hold Keith’s hand. He planted a soft, barely there kiss on the knuckles before slowly sliding on the ring, a sleek strip of highly polished silver inlaid with a small sapphire. Keith’s eyes shone as he grinned at Lance, who gave him the box which held another ring. This ring was the same strip of highly polished silver as the ring on Keith’s finger, but it was inlaid with a small ruby instead of a sapphire. Keith slid the ring onto Lance’s finger, both of them shaking slightly, and held Lance’s hands when it had been done. 

“A couple days ago,” Keith murmured, stroking the top of Lance’s hand with his thumb, “you said you love me most. But I think the truth is, we both love each other the same. I would do anything for you, Lance, you know that, and I know you would do the same for me. You were the first person who wasn’t Shiro or Adam that I opened up to, and you were my first friend outside the two of them. You were my first real love,” Keith chuckled wetly, trying to hold back tears, “and… and I’m almost terrified of how much I love you. It’s not a bad thing, but you’re so beautiful, and you’re so completely amazing, and I’m always so scared I’m gonna mess this up.” Keith squeezed Lance’s hands. Lance shook his head.

“You could never mess us up,” he replied, blinking away tears. Keith sighed and continued. 

“I know, I know, but it’s not going to change how I’m always scared of losing you. You’re the first person to ever… I dunno, to ever make me feel like this, like my heart could burst with all the love it contains. You’re the first person to ever feel like home.” 

Lance choked back an amazed sob. Keith let out a shaky breath.

“I just. I love you so much. And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you, in words, how much I really love you. You’re it for me, Lance. You’re it.” Keith’s smile was watery, but so was Lance’s, and soon enough they were both crying tears of joy in each other’s arms. 

They could’ve slept on the beach that night, wrapped around each other with their hands clasped tightly, rings rubbing together, but the air was cold and they both realized blankets wouldn’t be enough. So they picked up, Keith called over Cosmo, and they walked back home with their arms around each other. 

That night, Keith dreamt of a brilliant smile and deep blue eyes.

That night, Lance dreamt of rare laughs and raven black hair.

That night, they dreamt of two rings and a lifetime of possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3  
> feel free to leave comments (i'd love to read your thoughts) and kudos if you'd like!  
> i will be posting another pre-written work soon so stay on the lookout for that :)
> 
> much love!


End file.
